Hope
by Kelly Anne Rose
Summary: Esta historia se basó, más que nada, en base al último capítulo de la segunda temporada de la serie Castlevania de Netflix y parte de la historia del juego.


¡Hola, queridos lectores!

Me he animado a escribir una nueva historia, esta vez sobre el juego **_Castlevania_** , comencé a ver la serie desde que salió en Netflix y hace unos meses vi la segunda temporada y bueno, el final me dejó bastante triste y junto a ello nació este one shot. A pesar de que en mi infancia no jugué el juego, la historia es bastante interesante hasta llamar mi atención y pues hice algunas investigaciones en cuanto a la historia para así dar forma a mi trama.

Espero que lo reciban de la mejor manera y ojalá haya hecho un gran trabajo sin perder el respeto a los fans de esta maravilla de juego.

Sin más que decir, **¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _HOPE_**

 **.*.**

* * *

 _ **[Alucard]**_

Ha pasado tiempo desde que todo comenzó, después de tantos años pensaría que la muerte de mi padre no me afectaría como los primeros días dentro del castillo, pero me equivoqué.

Cada pasillo conllevaba un recuerdo diferente de mi niñez, y cada uno de ellos me hacía sucumbir a la desolación.

Traté de mejorar el aspecto lúgubre del lugar al organizar el desorden que había dejado debido a nuestro enfrentamiento, pero cada vez que lo hacía los ecos del pasado hacía su magia al recordarme el crimen que cometí.

Si bien fue un hecho que salvé incontables vidas no puedo dejar de lamentar lo sucedido. La locura de mi padre era algo que no podría controlar incluso aunque lo hubiese seguido intentando, la única que pudo hacerlo fue mi madre.

Por lo cual ante mi soledad no he dejado de preguntarme si alguna vez aquella locura insana de mi padre me atacaría de la misma manera si decidiera encontrar un alma con la cual compartir mis días y noches.

No, aquello no va bien en lo absoluto conmigo, me han considera lo suficientemente frío como para pensar en romanticismo; o tal vez tenga inseguridad en sucumbir por lo que temo pudiese ser verdad: un corazón roto.

Salí de mis banales pensamientos para dedicar algo de mi tiempo a las afueras del castillo.

Luego de tantos años la hierba crecía sin dar tregua, sellando aún más el pasadizo secreto de los Belmont, el cual, una vez más yacía protegido gracias a mi ingenio y tiempo libre.

Sin mucho que hacer tanto por dentro como por fuera decidí explorar y dejarme llevar hasta donde mis piernas me guiaran. Pero tras un largo tramo desde el castillo me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

A unos pocos kilómetros de mi hogar había una modesta casa de madera, llena de arbustos en medio del vasto bosque. A los pocos metros del lugar había una pila de leña, observé con detención y pude ver la chimenea que humeaba.

Sin mayor importancia di media vuelta para continuar pero me detuve al ver unos rizos rubios que emergieron de la puerta. Era una mujer joven bastante atractiva.

El sol radiante iluminaba aún más su cabellera dejando ver mechones casi cobrizos.

Comenzó a hacer tareas básicas sin mucha dificultad, cortó la leña en trozos más pequeños como si fuera una experta, calentó agua en una fogata hecha por ella misma para luego volver a entrar.

Algo de ella me resultaba muy llamativo, como si hubiera visto algo que no tenía comparación alguna con nadie más.

Al darme cuenta que mi boca estaba abierta la cerré de inmediato y regresé al castillo para olvidar aquel lapsus de distracción.

.

.

Sin poder evitarlo y como si una fuerza interna me obligara a hacerlo volví a aquella casa varias veces, incluso hasta podría decirse que se convirtió en parte de mi pasatiempo.

Por más que deseaba negarme a ir hacía ella algo me impulsaba, hasta que sin darme cuenta yacía de pie a metros de la casa.

No podía negarme en no observarla, ella era delicada, atenta y hasta poseía una amabilidad enorme por los animales del bosque que incluso las aves se detenían para cantarle una bella melodía.

Mi distracción por ella fue tal que incluso sucumbí por verla en las noches, rodeaba el perímetro en forma de lobo para no pasar como un degenerado, si viera un hombre a la luz de la luna mirándola fijamente como si no hubiera un mañana la haría huir. Por lo que un lobo me pareció una forma más sutil para observarla y deleitarme con su belleza.

Pero debido a mi mala suerte ella no se encontraba en casa esta vez. Sin más que esperar me devolví, pero mis ojos la vieron a mitad de camino y ella ahogó un grito al verme.

Debido a su repentina reacción di unos pasos atrás para que no pensara que la atacaría, sintió tanto miedo que dejó caer la canasta de frutas que llevaba en su regazo.

Sus ojos me observaron como analizando mis movimientos, pero traté de no moverme hasta que ella diera el primer paso y lo que hizo me sorprendió.

Me brindó una jovial sonrisa nerviosa, recogió sus cosas manteniendo distancia y sin dejar de verme volvió a casa mirándome con curiosidad y ternura.

Eso dejó un impacto en mi, ella era diferente, cualquier persona hubiera huido despavorida ante la presencia de un animal salvaje, pero ella se quedó quieta hasta devolverse con calma a pesar de mi intimidante forma.

.

.

Tres meses habían transcurrido de aquel día en que la vi por primera vez y seis semanas desde que decidí dejar de verla. El retorno al castillo siempre lograba recordarme quien en realidad soy, mi verdadero ser. Hijo de Drácula, mitad humano, mitad vampiro. Un ser que a pesar de querer encontrar redención solo hallaba oscuridad y tristeza.

El pesar creció aún más cuando hallé cartas escritas por mi madre hacia mi padre. Sus palabras de amor me hacían añorar su presencia en cada rincón del castillo, un alma tan pura y llena de esperanza aniquilada por la ignorancia humana.

\- Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?

Una voz que provenía desde la planta baja interrumpió mis cavilaciones, por lo que desaparecí con rapidez hasta llegar al segundo piso, observando al intruso. No podía ver muy bien quien era debido a que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una larga túnica verde esmeralda con una capucha que cubría su identidad.

Me pareció extraño recibir visitas, más aún cuando el atardecer estaba tan próximo en aparecer.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué deseas? - pronuncié sin dar a conocer mi posición.

\- Uh... siento la intromisión, pero estoy en busca de algún trabajo que hacer... pensé en entregar mis servicios aquí, si lo desea, puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

\- No necesito de ningún servicio, vete.

\- Entiendo... - quise darme la vuelta e irme una vez más a la oficina de mi padre cuando noté que dejó ver su rostro - Quizás puedas darme algo de pan... el precio en el pueblo no me es accesible en estos momentos.

Era ella, su rostro juvenil y de ojos verde azulado, sus rizos largos y perfectos caían como cascada hasta su cintura, ella yacía aquí sobre el gran salón de la planta baja.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, mi boca ahora se sentía seca, reaccioné como siempre lo he hecho hasta aparecer detrás de ella, provocándole un respingo.

\- ¡Cielos! - rió nerviosa - Por poco me matas del susto - su mano estaba en su pecho al tratar de calmar su alterado corazón a causa de mi actuar - Mi nombre es María, vivo a unos kilómetros de aquí.

\- Al... Adrian - solté sin más.

\- Adrian... es un lindo nombre - me sonrió algo sonrosada a lo cual me sentí algo incómodo - ¿De casualidad tienes algo de comer?

\- Acompáñame.

Desde ese encuentro ella fue mi perdición.

.

.

Como necesitaba ayuda dentro del castillo y mi corazón no podía, de cierta forma, apartar la presencia de María, acepté que ella tuviera trabajo dentro del lugar para ayudarla de alguna forma.

Verla en los pasillos era gratificante, es como si llenara un vacío en mi alma, si es que tengo una...

Era casi un hábito observarla como se esmeraba en cocinar algo bien, sus comidas no eran perfectas pero al menos aceptables al paladar. Eso siempre me hacía sonreír. Con cada cosa que se proponía en hacer era demasiado persistente hasta lograrlo.

\- He pasado por muchas habitaciones hoy, y me llamó la atención un cuadro de una bella mujer - miré mi plato sin poder comer un bocado más - ¿Quién es? Es realmente hermosa.

\- Ella es mi madre... mejor dicho, lo era - tragué la copa de vino como si de agua se tratase - Si me disculpas, estaré en mi despacho.

\- Lo siento - su rostro dejó de mostrarse alegre al ver mi reacción - No era mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo... o ser entrometida.

\- Descuida, no es como si supieras - sin verla me alejé de la mesa hasta sentarme en el sillón de mi padre.

Ahí yacía uno de los pocos cuadros de mi madre, la extrañaba demasiado como para que su recuerdo no doliera.

No tuve oportunidad de calcular el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que comencé a ver su retrato cuando golpearon la puerta.

\- Siento interrumpir... me iré a casa ahora, que descanses, Adrian.

\- Gracias, María - sus ojos me sonrieron y se alejó como si ella quisiera que la detuviera, pero no lo haría.

Miré nuevamente el retrato de mi madre hasta pensar en algo completamente tonto, qué me hubiera dicho ella al respecto de María. Seguramente me hubiera regañado por no comportarme como un caballero como ella siempre me inculcó.

Sonreí ante la idea y me levanté de mi lugar para dirigirme a uno de los balcones que daba vista al bosque para verla, era innegable que su belleza no tenía comparación, pero alguien como yo... simplemente no es para ella.

De pronto algo llamó mi atención, y esta vez no era María, no muy lejos de la ruta que ella tomaba para irse a casa se encontraban unos sujetos sospechosos.

\- No... no te involucres - me decía, mientras me alejaba del balcón - Si lo haces... - apreté mis puños y no pude ignorar el hecho de que me importara que algo le sucediera - Demonios.

Mordí mis labios y corrí hasta llegar lo más rápido hacia ella.

...

* * *

 _ **[María]**_

No estaba en mis planes sentir cierta atracción por él, mi naturaleza me lo impide, pero no puedo evitar la necesidad de querer sanar aquello que lo atormenta. Él, a pesar de ser un hombre serio y de personalidad fuerte por fuera, sé que por dentro es como un niño pequeño en busca de amor.

Sé muy bien que aparenta demostrar que no necesita a nadie para vivir, pero algo me dice que eso no es verdad, él busca la felicidad... no de forma obvia pero estoy segura que es lo que desea en su vida.

Diablos, si Richter supiera en lo que me estoy involucrando, lo más probable es que se enfadaría hasta el punto de invadirme de regaños. Pero eso no importa, nada lo es, al demonio lo que piensen los demás, nada me detendrá por hacer lo que creo que es correcto y por lo que deseo.

\- ¿Qué hace una niña tan sola a estas horas del crepúsculo? - debido a mi estúpido monólogo interior no me di cuenta de que estos sujetos me seguían y ahora me acorralaban - ¿Cómo te llamas, hermosa?

\- Que te importa, degenerado.

\- Con que tenemos una atrevida - sonrió el otro hombre, relamiéndose los labios como si yo fuera un pedazo de carne apetitoso.

Sin retirar mis ojos encima de ellos me dispuse a sacar mis armas lentamente mientras continuaban acercándose a mi con intenciones perversas. Pero sin si quiera imaginármelo Adrian comenzó a defenderme, deshaciéndose de ambos con patadas y puñetazos bastante acertados.

Quedé atónita al ver lo rápido que era en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los sujetos no tuvieron oportunidad de tocarlo y cayeron como moscas al suelo. Sus rostros lucían magullados y lleno de heridas que dejaron sus caras cubiertas de sangre y tierra.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con voz normal, como si aquello no lo hubiera cansado.

\- S-Sí... - dije algo aturdida.

Me di cuenta que aún tenía mi mano puesta en mis daga y de inmediato comencé a guardarla.

\- Ven, te acompañaré a casa, no es seguro que viajes sola a estas horas.

\- Eh - sonreí - Sé cuidarme, Adrian.

\- Lo dudo, esos sujetos venían siguiéndote sin que te dieras cuenta desde el momento en que cruzaste el bosque.

\- Creo que yo... espera - reí - ¿Cómo lograste ser tan específico sobre ellos? ¿Acaso me estabas espiando? - lo miré con diversión haciendo que su mirada cambiara a una de completo asombro.

Verlo de esa forma como un niño que había sido descubierto me causó dicha y comencé a molestarlo.

\- Un simple gracias estaría bien, ¿no crees? - me dijo, algo nervioso.

\- Oh, sí, gracias - sonreí.

La caminata a casa fue de lo más grato, me sentía a gusto junto a él, su presencia era cálida y agradable. Jamás pensé que alguien de su raza lograría hacerme sentir algo parecido.

\- Pensé que vivías sola - comentó, al ver mi casa iluminada.

Eso solo podía significar que Richter había llegado y eso no era lo que esperaba, al menos no ahora. Quizás esto ponga en peligro el plan y mis intenciones con Alucard. Demonios.

\- Uh... vivo sola - sus ojos ahora lucían severos y fríos - Debe ser mi amigo, dijo que vendría a visitarme, pero él es un completo desconsiderado que nunca anuncia su llegada con anticipación.

\- Ya veo.

\- Bueno, nos vemos - dije, mirando sus ojos una vez más, pero los de él ahora demostraban desconfianza hacia mi - Espero que no pienses que tengo un amorío o algo parecido - ni si quiera sé por qué dije eso - Porque no es así - sonreí nerviosa y no podía controlar mi bocota, pero algo en su mirada cambió ligeramente cuando escuchó eso y una sonrisa emergió de sus labios.

\- Buenas noches, María.

\- Buenas noches - sonreí.

Me detuve en el marco de la puerta y fue hasta ese punto en que él decidió partir de vuelta a su castillo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Richter me miró con desaprobación.

\- Nada.

\- ¿Fraternizando con el enemigo? - se cruzó de brazos.

\- Él no lo es... nos hemos equivocado respecto a él, pensé que sería más a su padre, pero no lo es.

\- No vengas con ridiculeces, María, Alucard puede ser mitad humano, pero es un vampiro, tiene instintos y necesidades.

\- No - negué tajante - Es diferente, no puedo hacer lo que me pides, no con él.

\- Bien... eso solo significa que debo hacerlo yo.

\- ¡Atrévete y verás! Sé que me consideras una niña, pero puedo contigo.

\- María - suspiró resignado ante mi terquedad - Solo trato de protegerte.

\- Soy una adulta, me haré cargo de mis actos.

\- Espero que no escuches un "te lo dije" de mi parte, pero solo cumpliré con mi deber al decirte que Alucard fue culpable de aquellos atentados hacia las mujeres del pueblo.

\- Imposible, él se preocupa de la humanidad, lo he visto - negué sin poder creerlo.

\- María, no existen vampiros en todo el perímetro, investigué minuciosamente y Alucard es el único que está cerca del pueblo.

\- No...

\- Niega todo lo que quieras, sabes que es verdad - sentenció.

\- Creo que la farsa llega hasta aquí, le revelaré mi verdadero ser...

\- Buena suerte con eso - Richter posó su mano en mi hombro.

\- Siento que me gusta... - solté sin más.

\- ¿Estás loca? - chilló sin creerlo.

\- Tal vez, pero no pude evitarlo, él es tan diferente... durante estas semanas solo puedo ver un alma solitaria en busca de comprensión.

\- Es un maldito vampiro, su vida entera solo consiste en beber sangre.

\- No este - refuté - Su madre fue humana y bondadosa... le enseñó lo que es el amor, la generosidad, la benevolencia... eso lo convierte en la persona buena que es, a pesar de su naturaleza.

\- ¿Ahora intentarás cambiarlo?

\- No, eso no estaría bien tampoco - suspiré - Solo sé que debo estar junto a él.

.

.

Los meses pasaron y mi relación junto a él, a pesar de no ser estrecha, lograba ser bastante interesante y grata.

\- Mi madre fue una mujer de ciencia, ¿sabías? - pronunció mientras decoraba el jardín con nuevas macetas de arbustos.

\- No - mentí, no era ningún secreto debido al revuelo que hizo Drácula al momento de haber perdido a su amada - ¿Cómo era ella?

\- Increíble - sus ojos se iluminaron levemente ante el recuerdo de su madre - Una madre excepcional, amorosa, delicada, graciosa y muy inteligente - sus ojos se ensombrecieron levemente.

\- Suena genial, me hubiese gustado conocerla - sentí curiosidad por saber si seguiría abriéndose conmigo, por lo que fui algo más atrevida - ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

\- Mi padre... - miró al suelo muy dolido para luego sumergirse en sus recuerdos - Era un erudito, culto y bastante reservado... amó a mi madre con locura.

\- Vaya... - al parecer todo hombre tiene bondad y maldad a la vez, incluso Drácula.

Sin previo aviso dejó el jardín para volver a estar en su castillo, verlo en sufrimiento no era lo mío, pero debía saber más de él para confiar. Sé que a pesar de que me habían mencionado de él y su poder, no me convencía que esa era su naturaleza.

Alucard era un hombre tranquilo, algo melancólico pero apacible por dentro. No es nada a lo que me habían dicho de él, en lo absoluto.

Al terminar mis labores lo encontré en el salón disfrutando de una pieza musical con una extraña pero hermosa melodía en la cual sus ojos se perdían en cada nota.

\- Es hermoso - dije para llamar su atención, algo me decía que eso le traía más recuerdos - ¿Sabes bailar?

\- Hnn, tal vez - sonrió con algo de diversión - ¿Interesada? - una de sus cejas se levantó con desafío.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto?

\- La verdad no - sonrió.

\- Oh, vamos, el lugar amerita algo de alegría - sin que él lo viera venir tomé de sus manos para obligarlo a levantarse y bailar.

Sus dedos no poseían aquellas uñas largas y puntiagudas como los de su especie al igual que sus dientes, los cuales se veían normales. Además que su temperatura corporal era de la más cálida y confortable al tacto.

\- Bien... - suspiró, tomándome de mi mano y cintura.

\- Lo haces bien - sonreí al sentir que flotaba con cada paso que él me guiaba.

Lo miré detenidamente y sus facciones eran hermosas, pude notar lo mucho que se parecía a su madre en varios aspectos a excepción de sus ojos, los cuales eran de expresión dura y determinada.

Sentí que me desvanecía lentamente con cada giro y sin poder evitarlo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Su cuerpo se irguió ante mi atrevimiento y de cierta forma sentí que logré incomodarlo.

Quizás Richter tendría razón, Alucard no es lo que pienso, al menos románticamente. ¿Me habré equivocado? ¿De verdad estaré loca ante mis sentimientos por él?

A pesar de ello él continuaba bailando hasta el fin de la música, nos miramos fijamente sin saber qué decirnos y solo le sonreí, pero él en vez de hacer lo mismo solo suspiró y fue hacía las escaleras para luego perderse en los pasillos.

.

.

Con gran angustia y bastante agitada fui a buscarlo, como era de costumbre, él estaría en su despacho, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Sin anunciarme y bastante decidida abrí la puerta.

\- No puedo más con esto - solté sin poder continuar con esta farsa - Me gustas...

\- ¿Qué? - su mirada asombrada me confirmó que había un miedo en mi declaración.

\- No soy lo que piensas, no soy una campesina en busca de dinero para mantenerme...

\- No te entiendo - dijo confundido.

\- Mi nombre es María Renard, una caza vampiros - sus ojos se oscurecieron y de inmediato su pose corporal me transmitió que estaba a la defensiva.

\- Dime, María Renard - su velocidad fue tal que apareció, sin ningún problema, desde donde estaba sentado a estar detrás de mí. Sentí que su mano se apoderó de mi cintura mientras me hablaba cerca del oído - ¿Hace cuánto es que sabes de mi?

\- De hace meses... pero no como logré conocerte, eres diferente a lo que me han contado.

\- ¿Vienes a matarme? - soltó gravemente pero de forma calmada.

\- Era mi plan antes de involucrarme sentimentalmente.

\- Hmp - el me volteó para mirarme de cerca, una de sus manos tomaron mi mentón y pude sentir que sus uñas emergieron y su sonrisa se volvió tenebrosa al exponer sus largos colmillos - Quien lo diría, alguien como tú una caza vampiros.

\- No me subestimes, Adrian - lo amenacé.

\- Sabes que así no me llamo, María - a pesar de que esta conversación se volvía peligrosa no pude evitar sentirme atraída por lo íntimo que se tornaba todo esto - Por tu postura y debido a que no contabas con mi actuar, sé que eres vulnera...

\- Piensa dos veces - lo desafié, apoyando mi daga en su torso.

\- Hmp - sonrió - ¿Serías capaz?

\- No - con mi mano libre acaricié su rostro, algo que lo tomó desprevenido y me observó con cierta incertidumbre - Tú tampoco me lastimarías - musité cerca de sus labios - He visto como me miras, Alucard... solo que tienes miedo. Miedo a sentir.

\- La palabra miedo no está en mi vocabulario.

\- No, pero está en tus ojos - me acerqué más a él y sin poder evitarlo lo besé.

Solté el cuchillo e hizo un sonido metálico en el suelo, noté que él me abrazaba con necesidad y respondió el beso de una forma casi como si lo necesitara tanto como yo. Jamás había besado a un vampiro antes, pero no se sintió para nada extraño.

Sus labios era suaves y su lengua recibía la mía con pasión y delicadeza. Sus manos volvieron a ser normales y sus uñas dejaron de existir cuando me tocaba. Sabía que no me equivocaba con él.

...

* * *

 _ **[Alucard]**_

No pude evitarlo, necesitaba saber al menos lo que esto se sentía, necesitaba hacerlo para así callar de una vez a mi estúpido corazón y mente, pero solo confirmó lo que más temía.

Besarla y tenerla en mis brazos terminó convenciéndome que la necesitaba, mi cuerpo reaccionaba de forma impaciente por anhelar sus caricias y afecto.

Desde el momento en que escuché que le gusto, mi corazón latió más fuerte que hasta pensé que moriría. Pero esto está mal, aún sigo siendo un demonio por dentro, si fui tan estúpido para sucumbir en la sangre humana, quién me asegura que no actuaría como mi padre si algo llegase a pasarle a ella.

Recuerdo que solo había pasado un mes para que comenzara a sentir preocupación por ella y que no podía dormir al saber si ella estaría bien en ese lugar al que llamaba hogar.

No, esto es incorrecto, no soy lo que ella necesita.

\- María... - sus ojos me miraron con tristeza, acaricié su rostro sin poder dejarla ir, deseaba seguir besándola hasta saber mis límites, pero mi conciencia era mayor, si esto continuaba, sería peor para ella - Debes irte.

\- No, no lo haré.

\- Eres testaruda - acaricié sus rizos dorados y me mantuve firme - Vete y jamás regreses.

\- Adrian... - me observó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Mi nombre es Alucard, dejé de ser Adrian hace mucho tiempo, y no soy lo que buscas o esperas de mi.

\- Te equivocas.

\- María - me di la vuelta para no verla, ya que al hacerlo hacía de esta despedida más difícil, por lo que decidí ahuyentarla - Si no lo haces... tendré que matarte.

\- No lo harías... - respondió con seguridad, pero ella debía saber que hablaba en serio. Por lo que manipulé mi espada a distancia y la coloqué apuntando su espalda para que sintiera el frío filo de la hoja en su piel.

\- No me obligues - la observé con enojo, pero no hacia ella sino por el hecho de forzarme a tratarla así, no deseaba que se fuera, pero ella a mi lado solo vería caos.

\- Alucard... - su voz era suave y casi inaudible.

\- Vete.

\- Lo haré solo si me dices que no sentiste nada con aquel beso o que me digas que no sientes nada por...

\- No siento nada hacia ti más que el deseo de sentir tu sangre en mi boca, tan solo eso fue, una probada de degustación a tu piel.

\- ... - la vi suspirar y con la frente en alto me observó desafiante como diciendo que no creyó nada de mis palabras.

Al momento en que cruzó la puerta la cerré de golpe y caí de rodillas al sentirme nuevamente como un tonto. Cerré mis ojos pensando que había hecho lo correcto y maldije a mis adentros.

\- Madre... qué he hecho...

...

* * *

 _ **[María]**_

Habían pasado meses desde que dejé de verlo, se sentía como una eternidad, no había un día en que no pensara en él, cada momento a su lado me hacía revivir aquellos días en que compartíamos parte de nuestras vidas con el otro.

Mi mente me decía que no me diera por vencida a pesar de sus amargas y frívolas palabras, de que solo trataba de alejarme por algún miedo o inseguridad.

Mi terquedad me hacía continuar en mi postura y mi amor, si así podría llamarse, no dejó de corresponderle, él continuaba en mi mente y dentro de mi.

Miraba por la ventana anhelando su llegada, pero solo veía árboles, algunos ciervos y por las noches un lobo blanco a la distancia que paseaba de vez en cuando cada noche en los alrededores de la casa.

A veces hasta quisiera que ese lobo se decidiera y acabara con mi agonía, pero aquellos pensamientos suicidas no eran lo mío. Por lo que decidida haría mi trabajo como caza vampiros para despejar mi mente.

Había sospechado de una mujer la cual tenía residencia no muy lejos del pueblo. Comencé por investigarla hasta el punto en que sus mismas acciones la delataron cuando una noche atacó a un hombre de mediana edad, pero no dejé que terminara su crimen.

Me lancé a ella con determinación a la espera de que mi golpe fuera certero pero sin poder esquivarla me golpeó en mi baja espalda sin temor en dejar a su victima irse.

Me levanté del suelo para invocar a mis aves y así distraerla mientras recurría a mis hechizos. Las armas no eran del todo mi fuerte.

\- Eres hábil, pero no del todo, niñita.

Sin dudarlo invoqué a un tigre y lo monté para lanzarme a ella y así derrotarla, pero era bastante fuerte a pesar de todo lo que recibía de mis ataques. Eso me indicaba que era un vampiro con bastante experiencia y de más de doscientos años. Era hábil y capaz de descifrar mis movimientos. Si continuaba descuidándome de esta forma podría ser mi fin.

A causa de mi desconcentración una de sus uñas rozó mi brazo hasta herirme, chillé de dolor pero no me detuve, ya que el tigre la agarró con sus mandíbulas del brazo hasta arrancárselo, esta era mi oportunidad.

\- ¡Muere! - pronuncié.

Pero ella apareció detrás de mí y clavó una daga en mi torso que hizo que cayera de inmediato al suelo. Mi invocación se debilitó hasta desaparecer.

Había perdido...

\- Tonta, ahora conocerás lo que es sufrir.

\- ¡Descuidas tu retaguardia! - una voz familiar apareció frente a mi.

Podía ver una figura borrosa, personas que luchaban frente a mi, pero no podía distinguirlas, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y el tiempo se me agotaba. Por más que trataba de detener la hemorragia con mis manos, no podía evitar el sangrado haciendo que me sintiera tan débil que hasta mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse sin poder evitarlo.

Lo último que vi fue un cabello dorado que brillaba intensamente con la luz de la luna, unos ojos que me miraban fijamente y unas manos que tomaron mi cuerpo.

.

.

\- María...

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - era una habitación bastante sombría con solo dos pequeñas ventanas en donde podía ver más que solo cielo.

\- Lo siento... perdóname - abrí bien mis ojos y era Alucard. Imposible, esto debe ser un sueño o quizás el paraíso que me recibe de esta forma por mi anhelo de estar con él.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Peleaste con un vampiro, bastante fuerte y debido al enfrentamiento perdiste mucha sangre - eso tenía sentido, lo último que recuerdo fue una mujer horrible frente a mi - Yo te salvé.

\- Imposible, tú... - seguía sin creerlo, simplemente no tenía sentido.

\- Jamás me fui - sus manos tocaron las mías, esto era real.

\- Alucard...

\- Tenías razón sobre mi, tenía miedo... pero no de querer, sino de perderte.

...

* * *

 _ **[Alucard]**_

Su rostro me sonrió con ternura y comprensión, no pude evitar sentirme aliviado y me acerqué hasta posar mi frente en la de ella, esto se sentía bien, se sentía lo correcto de hacer.

\- No prometo cursilerías, ni las esperes, pero...

\- No necesito promesas, no soy una niña en busca de cuentos de hadas - pronunció con seguridad.

Me sonrió con ternura y apretó mis manos, ella me aceptaba sin condiciones y eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Me acerqué a ella y besé su frente hasta descender con cierta timidez a sus labios, los cuales me recibieron con anhelo.

Esta aventura a la cual decidí arriesgarme a hacer no será perfecta, quizás tampoco eterna, pero sería algo que estaría dispuesto a experimentar a su lado, con alguien que me hizo sentir completo una vez más y con quien me enseñaría lo que significa la vida.

Las sombras consumieron todo de mi, pero jamás quebrantarán mi espíritu otra vez, comenzaría de nuevo, haría lo correcto como mi madre me enseñó y haría de mi vida algo divertido que recordar.

A pesar de toda la amargura que viví, a pesar de los días llenos de tormentos dentro de este lúgubre castillo pude encontrar una luz de esperanza que me haría vivir de nuevo.

 **.*.**

 **_.** **FIN** **.:»**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

¿Qué les pareció la historia? ¿Creen que merezca un review?

Ojalá la hayan disfrutado, sé que es cortita, pero no quise alargarla mucho, ya que aún tengo historias pendientes que terminar, pero necesitaba crear este one shot debido a la pena que me dio ver sufrir tanto a Alucard y el hecho de que haya quedado solo :(

Sin más que decir, nos estaremos leyendo en otras historias, un saludo a todos y gracias por pasar :D

* * *

 _ **_Kelly Anne Rose_**_


End file.
